TROH Ascension
by Joyde
Summary: First of the TROH - The Rise of Humanity series! After hundreds of years of imprisonment inside of a capsule..Alex is found and resurrected into the world by Raynor and his bunch of Misfits!How will Alex's resurrection affect the current world?
1. Rebirth

_**Joyde : Hello Everyone!Here's a new story from me!This begins after the events of Starcraft 2 Wing's of Liberty.**_

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

James Raynor was currently facing a very big problem..one he had not faced for a very long time…He had no idea what to do.

Sure he had saved Kerrigan and lost his best bud in the process and probably saved the whole Universe because he spared Kerrigan but all that for naught since the Dominion found her (Led by Nova) so she had to run away and start returning the now scattered Brood back into the monstrosity it was before.

Since then he had simply been flying around and correcting any problems that might have been caused in the meantime..Like fighting the dominion and crushing most of their plans…Making Mengsk pretty darn pissed right about to mention the nice amount of money he was making along the way.

What was he doing right now,ya ask?

Well hes just chilling in the bar area of the Hyperion(I just hope I got the name right -_-") getting drunk and stuff..you know..the usual..

Then suddenly, Tosh decides to come and break him out of his stupor.

„Hey bruddha, you in for a little...Im not so sure what actually..."Jim looked at his..more that just sane friend, If you get my meaning , and asked.

„Will it pay?"

„As I said..Im not sure.."

„Then what's got ya so interested?"

„I don't really know how to explain it…There's just…this..Psyonic singal..I guess..that Im getting..its..like a cry for help.."

„Then what're we doin here?The raiders always jump to help!"Said Jim as he stood up.

„Wait bruddha, dat not be all…The signal is coming from what seems to be a single Being but with many..many minds..with the amount of memories that noone , not even one of the blues can handle."

„And where's is it from?"

„Actually..thats the whole point..the signal's coming from…Earth.."

„What?Are you kidding me?"

„No…And whats more..it seems to be calling for us…You..better say."

Jim sighed..Why does every wierd thing in the god damned Universe have a thing for him?

„Well whatever..let's go investigate..Im bored out my mind anyway."

„Heh,Now thats the bro I know!"

Jim just smirked and went to the controll room.

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

Jim entered the room to see the usual scenery..Meaning Matt leaning to the computerized map..thingy..and the others just doing their jobs with the occasional person passing in and out of the room.

„Hey Matt, set course for Earth..We've got a job to do there."

„Earth?What the hell would you want to do on that god-forsaken planet?"

(Oh and btw..I did not actually play the Original SC so I don't actually know if this happened or not but for me..Old Earth is dead and its nothing but a dead wasteland full of ruins..If anyone could confirm or deny this in the reviews I would be most grateful..not that it would change the story.)

„Now now Matt, don't be so mean to our Home world.."

„Fine, evade my question..Attention everyone. Set course for Earth."

„Aye aye sir!"

„Heh..I told you're going to lead this bunch of misfits someday Matt."

„Hell no sir.I believe I already told you thats why I keep you around for..sir."

„You did."

„ I will repeat it as many times I need to."

„Heh."Was Jim's inteligent reply.

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

_EARTH _

„Okay,bruddhas!The singnal is pointin' us to dat building over dere!"said Tosh as he pointed onto a ruined building which looked like an old prison.

Their team consisted of Jim,Tosh,five spectres,a firebat and four medics.

They entered the building and searched it..they found nothing untill the firebat wandered somewhere and fell into some kind of hole…

They all heard a scream and found said hole..then they made their way down and found the firebat.

The Meds checked him and said he had broken legs but nothing that they cant heal.

Soon they continued onward only to find a laboratory of some Underground laboratory inside of a Prison?Sounds like something Mengsk would do..

But this building by itself dated somewhere to the times…

They then found a huge round prison door…

„Wow…Whatever in the hell this was supposed to hold..it's gotta be huge…"said the firebat.

„Yeah bro…But the signal leads directly BEHIND the door.."

„How do you suppose we open it?"

Jim thought for a an idea hit him..

He opened the connection to Hyperion and dialed Matt.

„Hey Matt,ya still have that Super-Laser Drill?"

„For what the hell do you need that..oh and I do believe we still got it somewhere on the ship."

„Good..Bring it down to earth..we need to bring down a…pretty big door."

„Fine.."

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

Hours later they were able to remove the upper top of the building and dig a hole big enaugh to posistion the drill..

But before they opened the door,Jim made sure they were prepared for a fight..God knows what could be behind that door after all.

They readied the drill and activated it.

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

Around thirty minuted later the door was cut what they saw inside shocked everyone in the team..

Inside were..some kind of Monsters…raging from tiny to huge…There was this huge monstrosity with one smaller arm and one huger than a siege thing was lovingly dubbed Behemoth by whatever scientist placed it inside the also Huge capsule it was in.

They continued onwards …They noticed how..the deeper they went in…The more..Terran..the monsters started to look.

At the end of the laboratory..there was another capsule..but this one was…amazingly huge conpared to the creature it held..

The creture..or better say..The MAN inside..was nowhere near alike to the monsters they , Tosh began talking.

„Bruddhas, dis be where the signal comes from..From that capsule..or man.."

One of the meds came up close to the terminal of the capsule..and was shocked at what she saw..Unlike the other monsters that they came across..this one was still Alive...but he wasnt breathing..She turned around.

„Do we let him out?"

„I don't see why not but get ready for anything..he might be an enemy.."Said Jim.

The medic easily hacked through the oudated terminal and opened the capsule…the man simply fell onto the ground, unmoving.

„Sir, we need to bring this person to the hyperion and see if theres anything we can do for him."

„Alright..Team,Move out!"

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)Alex TIME YEEY!**_

Alex woke up in the middle of some kind of…Hospital room..but by the vibrations he knew that he was flying..So he was abroad some kind of ship….He did what any normal person did and Panicked..

Looking around and trying to find some answers Alex heard someone aproach from behind..

„_Should I kill them?No…they might be my saviours..and who knows how long I was in that capsule anyway.."_

He turned around and saw a..man..a human..tho he wore some kind of Armor that looked way advanced that the tech he was used to…the man looked insane too..kind of reminded him of Blackwatch actually..

„Are you..a member of Blackwatch?"Alex asked the man.

„Blackwatch?Nay 's Tosh!What's yours?"Alex eyed him warily before answering..

„It's..Alex..Alex Mercer."

Suddenly they heard something metalic hit the floor..

Tosh and Alex turned around to see some kinda scientist looking at Alex in fear.

„Yo,Stet-boy..whats got ya so creeped?"Asked Tosh.

Then Raynor entered the room..He from Tosh and Alex to Stetman a few times and asked.

„Okay..what did I miss?"

„Dunno..Seems like Stet-boy's scared of something."

„If you two payed attention to the History of Humankind you would know why Im so scared..OF HIM!...but…as a fellow scientist..I cant help but feel excited as well."He screamed while pointing an accusing finger at Mercer.

Tosh was about to say something but he was stopped by Mercer..

„It's alright…I feel like I havent eaten in atleast..five hundred years…even if I wanted to I dont think I could hurt you right now boy..And did you say you were a scientist?"

„Yes!I am!But Im nowhere near as good as the Man who achieved Immortality."

Tosh and Jim now looked at the now known as Mercer with Respect.

„Immortality?Boy..theres nothing such as Immortality.."

The Boy nodded."Yes,but..while that may be true..you certanly came close enaugh Doctor Alex Mercer..or should I call you the..BlackLight Virus?"

Alex laughed."Either was is fine boy."

„Alright..anyone want to explain what the fuck is happening here?"Asked Tosh with Raynor agreeing with him.

„You better sit down..this is going to be a long story."

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

Alex told them the story of his life..How he became what he is,his defeat at the hands of Heller and rebirth only to kill Heller and then be imprisoned by the Blackwatch for what seemed like eternity..but was actually only about two to four hundred years.

„Wow..that's quite a story.."Said Jim.

„So wait..let me get this straight..You're not human..but a Virus?"asked Tosh.

„Yes, as I said before..This body belongs to the human scientist named Alex Mercer..I have all his memories and knowledge…I know I possesed emotions too because I loved my sister..or Alex's sister..when she was alive…that is.."

„Dana Mercer…She is said to have lived a good life sir..She had found herself a rich man as the files say and had about five children and lived to the ripe old age of 187 before she died."

„How the hell did she..oh never mind.."Said Alex as he remembered physically enhancing her.

„How the hell did she live that long?"Asked Tosh what was Alex's unsaid question.

„I..evolved her…should we say..Not too much..She wasnt a virus like me…but she had enhanced strenght speed and metabolism…she had a body five times more powerful than a normal person in my time."

„Ohhh…"Said Tosh.

„…Soo…Anyone have any idea..what I could do right now?"

„Alex I would be more than happy so have you join the scientist of this ship!"Said Jim.

„Sure..But I have to eat something first…I havent eaten anything in more than a hundred years!"

„Sure,come this way."

„Umm..Sir…Doctor Alex dosent eat like normal people do.."

„What do you mean?"

„What I mean is that has a uniq-„

„Long story short..I consude living or unliving matter throught tendrils that come out of my body..I dont exactly have organs like the stomach or even bones..All I have is muscle."

„I how the heck are you able to stand then?"

„A diffrent type of muscle..Much more powerfull than normal and hardened enaugh to hold me but not hard enaugh to break no matter how hard a blow i recieve."

„Then how do we feed you?"

„Sir…Theres a few spare Zerg down in the lab.."

„Oooh..theres a good idea..but what about your test subjects?"

„Having on this ship working with me is more than anything these zerg could even hope to give up to me in their DNA."

„I see.."

„Tell me..are those..Zergs..some kind of Aliens?"Alex asked Tosh.

„Yeah,they're real nasty too."

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

Alex entered the cage that the..Hydralisk as they called it was in..

Truly the creature was disgusting and hidious..but not as monstrous as him.

Escpecially not since the thing was caged and in shackles.

Alex moved to near the thing and heard it whimper but he wasnt ever one to show pity..was he?

He transformed his hand into a blade and stabbed the beast with some difficulty..he then consumed it and was surprised at how complex the things DNA was..forever changing..just like his own..

He consumed it and immidiately felt his strenght return..not only that..but he had gotten a few upgrades claws now looed like normal hands with the place where his nails should be replaced with the actual claws..not to mention that his blades were not twice as sharp and his hands were now in a black color.

His armor was also upgraded by intergrading the Zerg Blacklight virus proved superior to the swarm and made its own version of the armor..The armor form looked the same but was thinner and much lighter..not to mention harder and stronger.

He had also gained a new power..On his hands he had two opening which were used to fire black like spikes from them..He fired one and decimated a nearby zergling which was then consumed into the spike..

When Alex touched the spike the biomass entered him, further upgrading his Armor and Claws,blade etc.

Meanwhile…

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

„Whola,bruddha…this dude has some amazing powers.."

„Yes and not only that! can indeed grant his..gift to others too..But unlike him..they wont lose memories since he perfected the change."

„Y'know..He sorta looks like the Terran equavilent of Zerg.."

„Whaddya mean?"

„You do know how the Zerg are the Opposite of the Prottos?"

„You mean..What the Zergs are to the Blues he's to us?"

Jim nodded.

„Well..truth be told..he did try to destroy humanity once.."

„Yea..but I don't think hes capable of it again.."

„Hey, you said he could give others special abilities right?"

„Yes, sir."

„Y'thinkin' what I thinkin, Tosh?"

„Depends..If ya mean getting some willing peeps and trying to make him gift em..them yea."

„I think you would need to ask about this."

„Who said we wouldnt?"

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

_Back with Alex._

Alex approached the last zergling and ate it as feeling real good and very full he left the prison only to be stopped by Jim and Tosh.

„What is it?"

Tosh and Jim looked at each other and entered a stare contest..One that Tosh lost.

„Damnit!Oh well..Ya see dude..Those were some amazing powers ya got there and we would like it if you would want to share them with some people."

„So you can use them against youre enemies?"

Jim and Tosh nodded..albeit relucantly.

„Look bruddha..You don't have to..We wont force you and sides' who says anyone will actually join."

„Nah, that's fine..I have to do something to repay you guys..Those aliens…They were really tasty.."Said Alex with a dazed look on his face scaring the crao out of Jim while Tosh laughed out loud.

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

Once they had succeded in gathering a rather small amount of individuals Alex started explaining.

„Alright you guys ,listen up…What I'm about to tell you is to stay inside of this room even if you dont become a Blacklight you understand?"

„Yes ,sir!"

„Good!Then lets there are a few things for you to know about what you are going to become.

compare yourself to the Zerg..it's bad for the heath."

There were chuckles in the crowd.

„ does NOT turn you into a monster..Think of it like…A hastened Evolution."

Nods from everyone.

„and you chose to become a Blacklight Unit..You will lose you're ability to have children."

A few people prepared to get up.

„I mean..You wont be capable of having kids with normal Humans…or Terrans..but you wont have any problems with other Blacklight's."

Some returned to their seats..A spectre girl suddely asked.

„What bout' having..y'know.."

„Oh that wont be a problem..you will still have your human bodies..There arent any changes on the outside as you can see on me.I couldn't care less about who you fuck with..Humans or even zergs."

„Good and in their right mind would fuck a Zerg?"She said.

„Oh,girl I'm pretty sure that if given chance..A lot of the male's of our species might be more than interested in this..Queen of Blade's charachter..Our Leader more than just included."

„That's cuz he was in love with 'er when she was still human..no other man would actually want her right?"She asked looking at the men in the of which remained silent and were slowly starting to sweat.

„Oh my god..perverts.."

„Dont say i didnt tell ya,girlie."

The girl in question blushed at the nickname and then sat down..muttering something about Interracial shit.

„Alright..So..anybody Interested?"

There was silence in the room untill the same spectre girl got up.

„Yeah,I'm in."

„Follow me you dare."He said with an evil smirk.

She did so,unfazed.

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

Soon after..They could hear said girl screaming Bloody was it for some people and they ran out.

About thirty minutes later…

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

The girl finally came out of the room..she was panting heavily and looked like she was gangbanged by at least fifty men.

„Evolution Succesful, "

„More like..Rape..succesful.."

„Yeah yeah whatever..go see Tosh and ask him to lead you to the BL District.

„We have our own district?"

„Yea,me and Jim found an Un used part of the ship..Very spacious and pretty good actually."

Then Alex turned to the still present members.

„So..anyone else?"

They all shook their heads no and ran then procedded to pout like a little girl.

„Looks like were both going to go see then."

„Of course Helena."

The girl only grinned in turn.

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

_**Joyde : Alright peeps…That's it for chap one!I hope you loved it!Reviews would be appriciated!**_


	2. Finding a Home

_**Joyde : Heylo Peeps!Here's the second chapter of TROH Ascension…oh and I'm very sorry for the grammar mistakes in the last chapter…they arent my fault tho…**_

_**Fanfiction seems to hate me for whatever reason and dosent upload words or sometimes whole sentences…**_

_**If anyone knows how to fix this..them please..PLEASE TELL ME!T_T**_

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

Alex,Tosh,Jim and Matt were currently all leaning against the Computerised Map discussing what they were going to do next…but they weren't getting far.

They had several problems which they had to remedy before they launch another attack against the Dominion.

Alex suggested that they go find an uncolonised planet and scour it for life and resources.

This was a good idea because they needed to fix the ship..some parts of the Hyperion needed to be removed and replaced because patching them up isnt going to help too much…And sides'..free resources were always a good idea.

Matt however said thats an idiotic idea..that they have enaugh money to fix the ship so why go wasting fuel and looking for planets..

Jim didn't want to bother looking for an uninhabited planet but he didn't want to spend his money so easily either..

Tosh gave the last push for Alex's idea when he said that they all needed a ..Not even Matt could find an argument for that and thats saying something.

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

Surprisingly, it only took them five hours to find an uninhabited planet..They scaned and scoured the whole star system just in case but founf nothing but prethistoric life..

There was nothing on the Moon of the planet either and it was the only Planet in its system.

Lucky for them because the system has two stars or a larger red start and a smaller red is good because even thought red stars don't give up as much energy as white ones there were two here so that more than made up for it.

The scanners say how there was noone here in like..ever and that they were the first ones to find the planet.

Matt surprised everyone when he said that they could make a permament base on it..

Tosh then got tired of naming the planet an it so he said they had to name it.

Alex suddenly blurted out Revolution and everyone instantaneously agreed.

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

Revolution was alike Earth in many ways..such as having multiple climates but most of it was a jungly-tropical animals here were not sentinent but that dont make them any less dangerous because they were some type of Dinosaurs..

The planet had three continents and was twice as large as also had four seas.

The continents themselves were all round shaped and were almost precisely placed..

One was on the right bottom side, the second was on the left bottom side and the last was on the top side of the continents were surrounded by seas.

The climate of the right bottom continent was a reminiscent of Char..a volcanic wasteland…or so it looked like..This is the continent Alex said to be perfect for Blacklight's to he took that one along with Tosh and his spectres because Tosh said the place had lots of terrazine and was rich in agreed but warned not to intrefere with whatever he was going to be doing there.

The climate of the left bottom planet was the complete opposite of a wasteland…It was rich with life but nothing more..The place had huge forested areas that were teeming with animals and other life forms..It was a beautiful place and Jim said how he was going to make a permament living area there…he also mentioned how he was going to name the place..Jimmytown.

The last climate was a second Antartic..which isnt unusual since it was at the top of the planet and was the continent furthest away from the suns.

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

_With Alex,Helena,Tosh and a bunch of other unimportant people…_

„Achoo!"random dude number 1.

„Bless you."RDN2 ..(-_-")

„Ugh..I feel like someone just insulted us all..and thanks."RDN1.

„Alright peeps let's go search for Minerals and more importantly..TERRAZINE!"Screamed Tosh which made other spectres..except for Helena…to pump their fists into the air.

„Umm,is this Terrazine stuff something important?"Alex asked Helena,silently.

„It's like…a drug of sorts for us Spectres..except its a gas so you only need to inhale the stuff..makes ya feel powerful."

„Oh…"Was Alex's inteligent reply as he watched the spectres and some SCV's move onto a nearby platform.

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

„Soo…What do we two do , Alex?"

„For now..we search."

„For what?"

Alex then looked around and spotted something moving.

„For that."He said as he jumped a good fifty feet into the air.

„Oooh…what?"said Helena as she followed him..on she knows shes got Blacklight now too but man…fifty freaking feet?No thanks..At least..not yet.

_Alex time!YEEEY!_

Alex spotted the creature and turned his hand intoa whipfist,launched it and pulled the animal out of the lava and then consumed it before even looking what it was..from memory he could see a large red scaled crocodile… it's DNA gave him exactly what he was looking for, Immunity to Lava.

He then jumped into the host stuff as the DNA got into his system..he found it funny how lava now felt like cold water…but it wasn't as easy to swin in it as it was in water.

He found a plenty of those crocodiles and other creatures inside the snached one and jumped out.

He then hit the beast which made it go out like a then, Helena Appeared.

"I see you've found what you were looking for…"

"I've already eaten mine..now its your turn."

"Sure..but why do I need to eat that thing?"

Alex said nothing and just jumped back into the was about to scream but then he came out of it…unharmed..not even his clothes were burned..nothing..

Then she got it..Immunity to lava..thats why..She then approached the beast, impaled it with her hand and consumed then looked at Alex.

"What now?"

"Now we take a swin and find a place to make a base..preferably underwater..or should I say..Underlava."

"Uhh…okay?"

"Also..please eat up any animal you find..were going to need the biomass."

"Hey,Alex..before we go I have a question.."

"Yes?"

"Where does the biomass go when we eat something..I mean..there is no way that huge croc was just pushed into me.."

"How do I explain this..Well..I think that our Virus is somewhat magical…Because all the biomass we get goes into a Void created by our own minds..We unconsiously place all unused biomass there.I've eaten many things in my life..many of which were at least ..five times my size as mass..so I figured they just..go to a void..or I tried a scientific approach..I saw the biomass go to my brain and then just..dissapear..and it came back when I tried to shapeshift…"

"That's…amazing.."

"Yeah, but enaugh talking..let's go!"

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

After a while of lava swimming and eating lava crocs and fish they found what they were looking for…It was a platform..a rather large span of one kilometer..this was good enaugh for a base but Alex wasn't happy because it wasn't Underlava..but it was surrounded by it none the less..Alex wanted it to be even grounded to he unleased a black mist virus into the ground.

The result was a neat,perfect platform of one kilometer span..almost like god took a hammer and smashed the land into perfection..

Helena looked at the now infected ground and said.

"This reminds me of the Zerg's creep…"

Indeed, it looked a lot like creep but at the same time it wasn't..It was a black substance which made the floor on which they were standing on…Like a mass of tiny black tendril swirling around…Helena was now scared of herself because she thought it looked funny..rather than a question hit her mind.

"Where did you get all the biomass that you need to make this anyway?"

"I call it The Viral Spread and not whatever that,creep stuff is..As for the biomass…Well we did just eat a ton of lava animals..and the virus also consumed whichever unfortunate insect or underground animal found it's way near a tendril."

" ..for the third time..What now?"

"Now..we go find a good source of biomass..the lava rivers are flooding with life even tho this place is a wasteland but that wont be enaugh."

"Umm..Alex..how about those?"Helena said while pointing at a few Blood red Mineral clusters and something that looked like leaking green gas.(They exist actually..On a mision for Tosh you have yellow as rich mineral clusters and red as Potent or Very rich clusters..and considering they're basically one foot away from lava this isnt so unusual a find.)

Alex came close to the minerals and tried to consume one..this resulted in an unforeseen efect.

He fainted.

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

After some time..he finally woke up..

"Soo..what happened?"

"Whatever that crystal stuff is..its AMAZING!"

"Why is it so amazing?"

"Renember how I told you our Biomass goes into a void?"

"Yea?"

"I just overloaded mine..and that crystal dosent look exhausted in the least.."

"Yeah well…I'm not surprised that you could turn it into biomass since the Zerg use it in that regard too..but I didn't expect you to overload yourself.."

"The Zerg do?What do the Terrans use it for?"

"Well..they're minerals..Potent ones too..they use it for building their machines obviously."

"What do you call this mineral?"

"Dimonite."

"Nice name..well lets get to buisness, shall we."

Alex then smashed his fists into the ground and suddenly a large..worm like creature..erupted from the ground..(Imagine a black skinned version of Elizabeth Greene's monster form except the part where greene was is now replaced by a huge,toothy mouth….god I have a vivid imagination don't I?).

"What the hell is this thing?"

"I believe it would be the Blacklight version of a Main building..It's a sort of Viral Matriarch."Alex said and the creature erupted many tendrils which had blade's on their tips which they used to slice and grab Matriarch had the ability to spawn around fifty tendrils..fourty for the minerals,five each , and the other ten for the gas..those for gas were different from the others as they had mouths instead of blades which they used to suck in the gas.

Alex inhaled some of the found it to have rather interesting properties..Such as being very volatile,which means explosive and to Alex..Explosions equaled Energy and energy Equaled more Biomass!

"Do you have name for this green gas?"

"Vespene."

" and by the way..Where do that gas and minerals go?"

"The Matriarch has two rather large stomaches..One for Biomass and the other for unliving matter..In my time..they used one for consuming and the other to eat rocks which they then spat into enemies and missile speeds..Damn that hurts.."

"And where are those stomaches?"

"Underground."

"Oh."

"Well now we need a sort of…Army-Spawning structure..I think I have an idea but I've got to recharge now..oh and since you have nothing to do why don't you go hunt some animals and try to find some interesting DNA for me?Who knows..maybe you get a power!"

"A power?Y'mean like those Claws of yours?"

Alex Nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me before?I wouldn't be so bored if you did."

"It didn't hit me in the head before now.."

"Oh.."Was all she said before running and then jumping into Lava at breakneck speeds.

"Good..now there's one nuisance gone."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Ehehe..oops.."

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

After some time making sure Helena was gone looking for DNA ..Alex started to ravage his own mind for what he could use as a Hive…Then he remembered..He already used a prototype of Greene's own body so why couldn't he use the same hive as she used..The one which she hid Dana in ..The armored structure.

But could he actually make such a thing?Greene already had a building which she just infected a huge deal..He has to make it out of scratch..But hey he had a nice source of Biomass right here.

After thinking a few seconds he shifted both his arms into whipfists..One of which he stuch into a crystal cluster and the other into the ground area near the Matriarch.

He then began consuming the crystal and pushing the biomass into the ground and making it take the shape from his memory.

A few minutes later the whole place was now occupied by a large building like hive.(Look up Greene's hive for Prototype if you need to know how it it wasn't red anymore but was a the black color of Blacklight.)

But right now..the huge thing was just a building…It wouldn't work without a mind..a hive mind..

He then came near the Matriarch and evolved it into a hive mind..It changed shape…(Now it looks like the Forgotten One from Warcraft ..I'm to tired to make something up..except once again it's the Black color of Blacklight..nothing else changes..all the eyes…and tentacles are still and this is the evolved level of the main building nothing else really.)

But it still wasn't enaught..He was sure he was in control now and could order the structures and anything that comes out of it perfectly but the Hive mind still needed a connection to other structures..Then he got an idea which made the hive mind push tendrils throught the Viral Spread and into the BlackLight Hive.

This gave him the connection he then ordered the Hive to spawn a pack of Hunters and a Leader Hunter along with them..He loved those things..He absolutely adored them when they listened to him.

A minute later the big black bubbles exploded, spitting out 4 black skinned Hunters and another black skinned Leader hunters were evolved of course..They now had the Musclemass,Armor and Claw powers not to mention Hellers Viral Radar…they wouldn't be Hunters without it now would they?

The Leader hunter ,however , only had the Hammerfists and Armor for powers…but also now possesed five brains making them nearly also possesed the same Radar.

Alex was more than pleased with his new..footsoldiers..He ordered six more packs to be made.

It was then he realized that the building of his troops was going kinda slow because he was the only one who could build.

His next creation, the tendril towers , which were actually just a small amount of tendrils bounded together..would fix that problem.

Like Alex, The tendrils connected themselves with a mineral cluster or the nearest Hive Mind/Matriarch they could find and shifted the biomass into a structure.

A few minutes later he created two more Blacklight Hive structures and made them construct more hunters.

Suddenly , He received a report from his Hive Mind how its stomach was full and it couldn't produce any more biomass.

He quickly fixed the problem with his next creation, The Flesh Pods.(Remember The Elder Scrolls - Oblivion?Omg..this is turning into a multicrossover..But only the little things..Or maybe cuz even tho my imagination is vidid..it isnt Limitless.)

These huge Black sacks of flesh were used to store the excess one of them could store around five tons of it.

They also had tendrils which held them tied to the would be used to impale and consume any idiot who thought that attacking from Underground would be a good idea.

(CoughZergsCough).

One problem done..Now he had to create some siege and air units..In other words..He had to make a Behemoth and Gargoyle spawner.

Behemoths were easy to create..He simply made a construct of shifting yet unmoving biomass which, when given an order , would become the wanted creature , spit said creature out , and reform back into how it was.

He prdered a Behemoth to see whatever changes the Virus would make.

After a good five minutes the Behemoth was now had two huge arms but the scales retracted back making the arms actually smaller but they had the capability to open up and do the traditional Behemoth push to smash tactics..They also had the armor power passivly on.

They had no eyes and just a the tips of their fists, they had little hook like blades coming out..these combined with the Behemoth's strenght made the perfect Spiked Knuckles.

Alex was amazed at the changes but he couldn't make the Air units as of yet..since he had no DNA which could give him wings..

Maybe Helena found some interesting DNA?

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

_**Joyde : Well that's it for the second chapter!I hope you liked it!And if theres any grammar fails or missing words/sentences..it isnt my fault..Blame Fanfiction for Hating me..**_

_**Tell me in the reviews!..pwease?I wike reviews!(Puppy dog Eyes)**_


	3. Reborn In Molten Fire

_**Joyde: Heylo People! Here's the 3rd chapter of TROH: Ascension. Oh and for People who didn't get what the Behemoth's were… I just saw they're called Goliath… but… I kinda like Behemoth way more…**_

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

Alex was now finally finished with his base.

Apparently , Helena found and consumed some sort of pterodactyl.

He got the DNA from her and used it… From the DNA necessary he would create an Air unit… but he had no idea what kind of creature he should make… and gigantic crows with blades and claws don't sound too… actually… that DOES sound awesome!

So , next thing Alex did is order his hive to make a crow with blades and claws.

The creature that came out was more like a… gryphon than a crow… It was black colored like usual but it had two arms in claw form and it was completely armored. It used two... very Vampire-like bat wings to fly… but that was ok. By now , Alex was quite used to creepy shit… when it was useful anyways… Helena , on the other hand…Well.. I think the green stuff on the floor can tell you what she thought of it and the other monsters Alex has been cooking up all the time she was away.

Also , Alex created a huge spiked wall around the Whole platform. (Y'know those black spikes from the Airdrop devastator? Imagine those about 20 stories high and surrounding a while island , neatly, Like someone placed them there.)

He then took his time to scout out the island. He found that, In this one kilometer span , there were twenty-three multi-crystal plus mineral clusters in total and with them two or three Vespene geysers for each formation… He would really have to ask the connection between Vespene and Dimonite… Perhaps Stetman would know.

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

Another few minutes later, Alex climbed up what seemed like the tallest Volcano in the whole continent. Then he got an idea which would probably kill all those on the continent who could not withstand it.

He dialed Matt up on the Hyperion.

"Heya Matts? You there?"

"_Oh not you too… What is it?"_

"Nothing much… I just need to call Tosh and tell him if he does NOT listen and get his team off the continent… they're going to die… They have twenty minutes MAX… and be a deary and tell me when they're gone okay?"

"_Ugh… well it's not my right to tell you not to do anything crazy since whenever I do that people get even more inspired to do crazy things… but… Tosh and his group aren't going to give up their Terrazine so easily."_

"If they stay then they're going to get infected by Blacklight and since I wont be the one infecting them… I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen to them… but you can safely tell them that they're going to wish they died."

"_Well… Now that you said it that way… You just might get your wish Alex…"_

"Call me when you're done."

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

Not more than five minutes later , Alex's phone was ringing.

"Yeah?"

"_They're gone of the continent… Apparently one of the specters found the little base you've been making… When I told them what would happen they just packed up and left."_

"Good!... Oh and do tell Tosh to point me to that Terrazine stuff… I'll mine it out just for them."

"_You really know how to make friend's , don't cha?"_

"You have no Idea…"

He then closed the phone and did the most unspeakable thing that he ever did before.

He Unleashed Blacklight on the whole fucking continent…

The result was instantaneous. The whole charred continent became black as midnight… The whole darn continent was now infected by the viral spread including everything living on it.

Seems like his virus still couldn't cross water bodies… He would have to change that soon.

Then something Alex did not expect happened.

Tendrils suddenly erupted from the ground and impaled him… He could feel dozens of different DNA surge through him. He collapsed from the strain and fell into the volcanic lava behind him.

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

Jim, Tosh and Helena were looking for Alex… He had been missing for week's now. Ever since he had infected the whole darn continent…

They were speeding towards the hugest Volcano they ever seen. Why?

Maybe because the monsters Alex created were currently committing suicide by jumping inside of the Volcano! Or , at least , that's what it looked like to Tosh and Jim since they had no idea that Blacklight found a way to achieve immunity to lava…

Helena , even if she knew of their immunity , had absolutely no idea what the hell was happening.

She knew Alex was still alive… but that's it… Is he okay? Is he hurt? She was worried as hell.

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

Alex , however… was having the time of his life…

Truth be told… He woke up around what seemed like two days ago… He realized how he had been looking only at his creations evolution… He was so caught up with bettering his children… that he forgot about his OWN evolution!" ( Actually no… That's just me…eep.. )

The DNA he received from infecting and consuming the whole continent… It was amazing to say the LEAST…

But… that's not all…

The reason he was still inside the volcano and not boasting his new powers all around is because one of the creatures whose DNA he ate actually survived by eating LAVA…

He started to do so as well…However, The result was painful… His skin might be immune to the heat and deformation lava causes but his insides were not!

He spent the last two days ( by him ) working on how to make himself able to consume lava and it worked. He found the solution in the same DNA of the same animal that lived by eating it.

He did not stop there however… By eating Lava, He realized how everything... not just living things had DNA… actually… not DNA… but a structure… He did not know how to consume unloving things before and was actually just boasting about it. Right now, He could pretty much eat a tank and live.

But that wasn't all… (repeat repeat..)

In order to make his insides immune to lava he had to… Lavanize… them… for a lack of a better word… He had to replace his flesh with lava… realizing that was impossible, He instead merged his biomass with the structure lava was made of.

The result of that little experiment was that now all of his powers were now Molten hot and had a red, glowing like structure… By looking at his new powers, He was reminded of a word that was one of the pillars which started all his trouble… Redlight…

His Armor form was now light as a feather since Lava itself does not really weight all that much… but the structure of the new armor was more powerful than anything he had ever seen before. Not only that but the fact it provided superior protection against heat type attack was only a grand bonus. ( The good old Psi Blades can go to the trash when fighting him now. Why? Because they're made of energy. Energy , upon contact , produces Heat. Alex is now immune to heat. HA!... Sorry… I just don't like the Prottos very much… With the exception of Zeratul ofc… HES COOL!)

He then continued his evolution and realized how he had something on his back… He turned around and saw two flaming and dragon like wings. ( You can imagine the dragons from either Skyrim or WoW if you want my wings… Or you can make something up in your head… Either way , I don't really care XD ).

Continuing his search for power , Alex found out how , by ripping out his limbs , he could create solid and living items from them… Like weapons for instance. He made himself a sword. The sword had... a handle made out of the Virus which gave it a fleshy feel to the touch, even with the magmatic heat and color. It had no eyes but Alex knew it could sense him. The blade of the sword was shaped in the form of a scimitar with the exception of the tiny saw-like blades on its edges.

He noticed that there were… other presences inside the Volcano as well.

His creations were jumping in one after another , wishing to evolve as well… but failing as they needed a more powerful DNA that Alex lets them have… and than he will ever let them have… The only ones who could follow this evolution would be the Blacklight units… and only those who prove themselves to him.

He would have to find a way to sate his children's lust for evolution eventually but now was not the time. Looking back at his sword, which he named Olympian ( Well his codename is Zeus after all…) , He got an idea and stabbed one of his hunters with the sword. The hungry blade instantaneously tried to consume the hunter and actually succeeded after some time. Alex could practically hear it growl in satisfaction when it was done…

Soon , however , that little satisfaction was replaced by a sad whimper because when the blade tried to give the DNA it acquired from the hunter back to Alex.. It found out how he already had said DNA.. this made it sad for some reason.

Alex smiled and telepathically told it how there would be other kinds of DNA for it to give him later. This made it happier and Alex sheathed in on his back.

He then started looking at the DNA he had gotten and went through it again and again. Once he was finally sure he had gotten everything he could from the DNA , He decided it was time to resurface from the Volcano. He had forgotten how the was in his complete Molten form.

His body looked like it had molten lava flowing inside of it and was certainly giving of the heat to prove it.

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

"He's… He's going UP!" said Helena.

"Who? Alex? He's alive down there?"

"More than just Alive… He seems… Different… Powerful."

"I feel ya man… His power gives of the same Aura like this Volcano… Amazing , Less Extracted and more Xenomorphic than it was before. ( ALEX XD. Sorry if that made no sense at all … T_T ).

Suddenly , a gigantic splash of lava sprouted from the volcano… it was about to burn both Tosh and Jim when Helena came and formed a shield over them.

"!"

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

"Achoo!"

"Bless you sir."

"Thanks. _Man I have this feeling I just missed something Mayor…"_Matt thought to himself.

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

"Stop screaming already! You're hurting my ears…"Said Helena.

Jim and Tosh looked at her with shock evident on their eyes.

"Me and Alex found this crocodile which had immunity to lava…"

"Ah…"was their intelligent reply..

Once she could not feel any more lava heading their way, Helena released the shield…

Making the trio see Alex in all his new and molten Glory.

The shock was too much for Helena and she fainted, entering a dream in which she possessed such amazing powers.

Jim followed her example.

Tosh was ravaging his mind for something just as outlandish as this… but failed in finding anything coming even close.

Alex then descended and came near them with a smile on his face.

"You still Alex? Or ya some kind of Monster now?"

"I believe I was a monster the second I was born." Alex relied in what could only be described as a sickeningly sweet voice. This made Tosh gulp.

"Good, glad to know you're still with us Alex… Not to mention… still Alive?"

"Why would I not be alive?"

"You mean you don't know? You were missing ever since you told me and my bruddhas to get the hell of the continent… Which was three weeks ago."

"Three weeks? My sense of time must've gone away while I was being reborn."

"I can see what you mean… Y'got lava flowing in you veins or something , bro?"

"Actually… Yes."

"….Dis Blacklight stuff of yours…It both Amazing and Amazingly creepy."

"I've been told that before."

"Figures."

"Well… Let's get those two back to the Hyperion."

"Yah."

Alex undid his transformation and picked Helena up while tosh picked Jim.

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

_**Joyde : I would really love to type down some more but I'm really sleepy right now…**_

_**I'll continue tomorrow I Review... They really help with inspiring up writers to type down more.  
**_


	4. Fun Times

_**Joyde : Okay Okay Okay … fine…I get it okay? No need to rage at me anymore…**_

_**That first sentence is meant for Jaki Stratos.**_

_**Kane : Yes, I realize that my sentences are somewhat weird…. One of my English teachers is a frequent reader of my fics… I even get grades from this…**_

_**When he started reading this he said that my English is a mix between a Newbie's who knows only a few words and an English Mayor… which I can actually agree on.**_

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

_A day has passed since Alex's rebirth._

Alex and Helena were walking around the base that they made… I'm saying they because Helena insisted she had a mineral cluster for herself where she can cook up monsters too. Why? Cuz cookin' up living stuff is cool.

However… She is not as skilled as Alex in creation and has asked Jim to spare her some machines which she then infected with Blacklight. Making them Alive… Of course Alex helped her a tad by creating another Hive Mind and connected her to it thus giving her control over all her creations and then leaving her to her tools.

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

Alex was doing nothing more than minding his own business when suddenly he felt a weight on his back… It was actually a pleasant feeling.

"Hey, What'cha doin Alex?"

Alex sighed… "Alright then, what do you want?"

Helena started to pout. "What makes ya think I want anything?"

"You jumped on my back and are rubbing yourself on me… yea I don't think I need any more proof."

Helena smirked. "And you don't LIKE the fact I'm doing that, riiiight?"

Now it was Alex's turn to smirk. "I never said I didn't like it now did I?"

It was the truth after all. Helena was all in all a beautiful woman… Insane sure but can he be sure he himself is completely sane? Nah, he's more wacked than her.

Anyway, continuing on with Helena. She was a woman who had jet black hair that went all the way to her shapely butt. She also had pale skin which reminded Alex of the fact she was a Blacklight like him...Except she looked like she was born for it. Alex had to admit that her rather developed E-cup (95-100 Centimeters) chest gave of a nice feeling while being rubbed on his back.

He's face was a pearly white color and her eyes were a deep amethyst ( aka. Dark Purple ) color.

So again, Helena was, in fact, a very beautiful woman and Alex could smell her desire. The Blacklight virus had improved all his senses to the point of stupidity. He could smell emotions off of a persons body and hers was coated in an exotic, lavender-like smell which was obliviously : Lust.

Alex then turned around and by turned around I really mean replaced his back with his front via the virus. This shocked Helena and she released her hold on his and was about to fall but he caught her… Or better say he caught her ass and gave it a squeeze which caused her to let out a moan.

"I know you've been keeping it in for some time now, Helena. If you wanted to do it you could've just asked."

"H-h-how?"

"I guess the virus got bored while being locked up in that capsule for so long that it started to improve my senses to the point of stupidity. Of course, It does not want weaknesses so I can turn it off and on whenever I want but when I do I can sense things most people wouldn't dream of. Like now I can smell you being coated in a rather exotic, lavender-like smell which is a symbol for…(pause for drama) Lust."

Helena blushed a deep red color. She tried to hide it but her pale skin didn't exactly help in that regard. Alex thought she looked cute.

"I'm going to warn you thought, Hel. Blacklight way of doing that particular action is not exactly the same as a humans… excuse me, a Terrans."

"How does it differ."

"It's more wild and animalistic. Not to mention the many possibilities…" Alex trailed of and let her mind conjure up

"Oh and having sex with me means our Viruses are going to go inside and fix out any imperfection they find. Meaning, You're going to become a Molten Monster like me."

Helena looked at him shocked. "Y'mean If I fuck you I'm going to get all your powers?"

"Not exactly… Every Blacklight's evolution is different in their own right. Your virus is going to use my DNA as a base and evolve in a way you would want it to… Blacklight was made specifically for humanity after all… It takes care of it's hosts."

"Cool…Oh and as interesting a conversation this is… How about we get on with it… Thinking about tentacles made me all hot."

Alex grinned. This was going to be so much fun.

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

_BLACKLIGHT LEMON SCENE WARNING! Kiddies and cowards are advised to skip to the next Line Break._

Alex slammed his lips on Helena's and engaged in a very passionate and lustful, tongue war before he slammed her into the ground and then began removing her clothes from head to toe.

"_I get what he means by more wild. Oww…Hurts… But he's doing a damn good job… Its making the pain be replaced by pleasure." _

Suddenly , two tendrils erupted from each of their bodies and began to dance around each other… sharing and perfecting DNA… Alex's tendril was busier than Helena's of course… but that was understandable.

Alex was used to the feeling it gave of but Helena wasn't. She started writhing in either Pain or Pleasure… Possibly both.

Once he removed her clothes, Alex took a moment to enjoy the sight and Helena noticed.

"Like what you see?" She Joked.

"Do I indeed?" He joked back.

She grunted and Alex laughed.

"You really need to learn not to try and win a word-oriented contest with a five hundred year old monster."

"Riiight…"

Alex then continued to excite her even more than she already was. Helena, thinking it unfair she was the only one currently feeling good , started removing Alex's clothes as well… or she tried at least… Alex smirked at this.

"My clothes are actually a part of me. A skin outside skin of sorts."

"Can you remove them?"

"Of course!" Suddenly, tendrils crossed his whole body and when they cleared he was as naked as the day he was born. Helena blushed at the sight. The virus had given Alex a body which would be considered to be benefiting of a god… She was sure Alex was one but he hadn't told her yet.

His body was muscled and his skin quite perfect. So perfect that there was not a single scar or even bruise on his body. He also had a nice lean six pack.

Helena looked below and was more than amazed at what she saw. She counted the size of Alex's monstrous member and , if her math was still in good shape , around ten inches wide and four inches long. Helena suddenly had a question pop in her head and she cocked an eyebrow at him. Alex noticed and sighed.

"Nope, the virus had nothing to do with this." He said with confidence.

She lowered her eyebrow. " Well then, I like!"

Alex smirked.

Then tendrils burst out of Alex and ripped of whatever was left of Helena's clothing.

Helena then turned around and got on all fours, expecting him to impale her but instead, Alex picked her up and put them into a standard face to face standing sex position.

No sooner than when she got comfortable with the position he showed his member inside of her wet cavern. He had wanted to do her in both holes but decided she wasn't ready for it since blood was flowing from her pussy.

"You're a virgin?"

"Yeah… I kinda didn't give up my virginity and forced my partners for Anal-only."

"Sooo… Do you want me to stop?"

"Don't you dare!... You can start moving now."

Finding out she wasn't an Anal virgin , he did what he wanted to do before and Helena could feel a tentacle dick explore her ass. She was being double penetrated by a single man and gods did it feel good.

Alex started to move, exploring both her holes in a rhythmic style. He started moving faster and faster while Helena's moans turned to screams of pleasure.

As they were reaching their climax, Alex lost his footing and dropped to the ground- Now on top on her he started to push deeper and deeper into her cavern, finally reaching her Sacred place.

Then, In one final thrust, he released himself. All that he accumulated in those five hundred years of imprisonment was released in a span of seconds. As he finished, Alex let out an animalistic growl which made Helena shiver in pleasure.

Helena herself was in a state of total euphoria caused by the sheer amount of cum Alex was releasing into her insides.

They were both panting and grinning in satisfaction. Helena was about to ask but Alex beat her to it.

"Another round?" He asked with a grin that went from ear to ear.

"You're readin' my mind , baby."

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

_A few days later... Jimmyvile._

Alex and Helena were walking down the street in a city that was build from nothing within a span of a month. It already had its own economy and many people were invited to come in secret.

Many people gave up their homes in the dominion and went for it.

The city, which was supposed to be nothing more than a small town , had gotten a good population of five million. James did not want to be a leader so he wanted to dump the role of governor onto Matt but he justly refused… Jim was starting to go into pissed of mode when Alex came up to him and grabbed his head with one hand while spreading out the other into the open.

Jim screamed in pain as he felt something being pulled out of him. When the pain was finally gone he looked up only to see a clone of himself. Alex told Jim that he gave the clone

Jim's memories and personality. The clone, also did not want to be a governor but a single command from Alex changed its way of thinking.

Meanwhile, Helena was approached by a group of female specters.

"Hiya, sistah! What happen' to ya?"

"What do you mean, Mel?" Asked Helena while whistling innocently.

"Don't cha dare play innocent with me girl! We can all see the one HELL of an afterglow behind you."

"Oh that…" said Helena, while looking away, blushing and adopting a dreamy look to her face.

"Alex can keep on going and going and going…." She said and all the other Specter's looked at her in mild amusement.

"Ooooh… You are going to tell us, EVERYTHING!"

Helena smirked evilly… "Of course… I just hope you don't mind the details."

"What'ya mean?"

"Oh I'll only say how Blacklights are different from terrans in many many ways…"

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

_**Joyde : There we go and I really hope you liked the sex scene! If you didn't… well don't say I didn't warn ya.**_


	5. AN

I'm very very sorry that for REAL LIFE reasons I must take a break from FF.

I apologise to everyone who reads any of my stories and I hope that when I come back I will be capable of giving you something worth the wait which will last for an unknown amount of time.

I thank you all for Understanding. -Joyde


End file.
